The Embodiment of Dark
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: before the history of the precursers had existed, the civillization of matter existed. The destruction of their people the guardians of metter decided to seal the one they blamed for this destuction, the guardian of dark. only prologue for now!


**Ying: hi this is my first Jak and Daxter fanfic ever so yay!**

**Jak: Wow you're excited.**

**Ying: Yup! **

**Daxter: Hey what about me? Am I in it?**

**Ying: Yay Dax!**

**(She grabs him and starts petting him. Jak rolls his eyes at them.)**

**Ying: You're my fav! And of course your in it.**

**Daxter: really?**

**Ying: Yup! **

**Jak: So what's this about?**

**Daxter: Some people are so nosy. Huh Ying?**

**Ying: Um……ya…. It's about a girl form this race that is similar to you, but not quite and she's from before the precursors. Oh and they may be OOC so beware! Well in the actual chapters, and it's not going to follow the game.**

**Prologue**

**Kurai's sentence**

They led her into a dark barren room; she struggled with her restraints, the thought of being treated like a common thief made her skin crawl. Although her 'crime' was far more worse than any thief could have ever accomplished within their lifetime, her creations had decided to act upon their own free will by attacking a few people, and she gets blamed for it. As if was really her fault, she thought that it was unfair for her to be judged instead of them after all it was their actions. (**Ying- I'm not going to mention what 'they' are. Jak-only cuz you even don't know what they are**. **Ying: Heh heh ya.**) She stood in front of the other guardians, on a platform near the back of the room, as they watched Kiiroi stepped forward with a scroll, she remained emotionless as she glanced from Kiiroi, to Midori, then to Akai and Aoi, and finally to the only one of them that actually Kurai cared for Usui. Remaining straight faced she held back the tears that Usui's presence was causing. If only it had been the other four it wouldn't have mattered much to her, but Usui it did. With the others around she had to up hold her reputation as the emotionless one, for it was what they and the people had become a custom to, Kurai the guardian of the eco of destruction, the guardian of dark. Dark was truly her only crime. Kiiroi unrolled the scroll and began to read from it.

"Kurai, you have been charged with the destruction of our civilization and for creating those terrible creatures to reek havoc upon us. For your actions against us we, the guardians of the live sources, sentence you, Kurai of the dark to be forever locked in a light crystal," he had finished and rolled up the scroll, and walked back down to the others.

Kurai rolled her eyes at him; her heart nearly sank when Usui walked up to her. He gave her one of his gentle smiles, it was the reason he was so popular within the girls. She quickly turned her face away from him; it was too much humiliation to cry in front of them. Usui grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, his pale blue eyes fixed on her bright purple ones, and he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

He turned to the others, "I cannot perform this with all of you standing there as if this is the highlight of your day."

The others nodded and quickly left before he got to angry with them. Usui turned back to Kurai, who had let a few tears fall down her pale cheeks. She cared for Usui way more than she had of anyone else the thought of losing him forever had finally allowed them to fall. Now she had wondered why she had even allowed herself to go through the process of becoming a guardian. How had she let them drain most of her blood only to be replaced with the substance of dark, was it for her becoming the first ever female guardian, or was it for to make her small mountain village on the maps of the world?

Usui's gentle kiss to her cheek broke her thoughts.

"Kurai," he whispered gently, "Tis hard upon both of us."

"Come again?" Kurai inquired, "I do believe that I heard you incorrectly?"

"Tis hard upon both of us,"

The tears fell stronger down her face, Usui wiped them away. She looked up at him, her black hair covering her face; Usui gently smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. Now only the two powerful Guardians remained the only two who could cancel out the others abilities, not to mention the two youngest. Both of the former guardians of light and dark were rather young when they gave themselves to the powers, they were the ones who had told everyone that dark didn't exactly mean that it was evil.

"Kurai, Do not fear to be yourself here, it is only us two no need to fear your inner self here." He said softly pulling her into a hug, "It is just as your dark to fear the true expression of yourself in front of anyone but the opposite of it. Yours is still the most undiscovered of the six."

"Be that as it may, it still does not justify the way have betrayed me. What had happened to our people wasn't even my doing; it was on their own accord. You of all should know that it is not in my nature to control." Kurai said, "I am afraid of this sentence."

"You should be, the only way you could possibly become free is of another of dark, but it has been written that none after you shall dare to become of dark on the sentence of a beheading." Usui said grimly.

He let Kurai go; closing his eyes she could tell that he was gathering energy for her crystal. Usui gently placed his hand on Kurai's fore head. She too in turn closed her eyes to calm herself to allow the sealing of her body in the light crystal. No guardian had ever had to use this method on another guardian let alone any other soul. He removed his hand and before him stood the largest of all light crystals holding the last guardian of dark.

* * *

**Ying: Yay end of the prologue!**

**Jak: ….**

**Daxter: How is she going to be freed?**

**Ying: It's a secret! I still don't know who to pair her up with, Readers can you help me and tell me who you would like to see her with.**

**Daxter: Me!**


End file.
